


Lane Boy

by Skeletonkids



Series: Twenty Øne Piløts Song Fics [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: One Shot, Self doubting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonkids/pseuds/Skeletonkids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic inspired by Lane Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lane Boy

We all know a dreamer. The ones who who dare take a gamble. They push their fears aside and keep moving forward. Tyler and Josh were the biggest dreamers in their little town.  
An underrated garage band that was constantly put down. They'd hear whispers from parents to their young kids about the pink-haired boy and his twitchy friend. "You see them? Stay away from that lifestyle and become something useful." 

\--------------------------------

"Maybe they're right," Tyler admitted to Josh one night while they watched the stars from Tyler's roof. "You know, about us."  
Josh sat up, "What makes you say that?" he asked.  
"What are the chances that we'll make it? Two small-town boys with a drum kit and a piano. That's almost funny." Josh threw his arm around Tyler.  
"Listen to me. You see how meaningful your lyrics are. You've got a gift that can save lives Tyjo. It doesn't matter what others say as long as there's one person who's listening. Because that one person, is a life saved and that's our goal right? To save lives?" Tyler was trembling in Josh's arms. He knew that Josh was right but the negative people were always in the back of his mind.  
"Do you know what a guy said to me today, Josh? I was at the store fipping through a Rolling Stones magazine and he looked over at me with the dirtiest glare," Josh nodded, waiting for Tyler to continue. "And he told me I'd never make it. I wasn't good enough and as he put it "stay in you lane, boy. Do something people will care about."" Tyler finished.  
Josh saw the fear in Tyler's eyes of not being good enough. The words stabbed at his heart but he knew he had to be strong for his best friend.  
"They say "stay in your lane, boy" but you know what Tyler? We go where we want to. This isn't some highway. This is an open field and we're going tear it up. We'll be big one day, they'll see. And they'll talk about how they knew us way back when," Tyler smiled. Josh always knew how to make things better. Tyler picked up his song book and pen and flipped to the first clean page. The words flowed onto the page.

They say stay in you lane, boy, lane, boy  
But we go where we want to  
They think this thing is a highway, highway, but will they be alive tomorrow?


End file.
